Return To Me
by Orokid
Summary: Tohru disappears and Kyo wonders whats happened to her. When they meet again, he gets the biggest shock of his life... PSThanx for the name! Also, I couldn't think of what Akito was so I guessed


**UNTITLED**

**  
Author's Note: I do not own McDonalds or Fruits Basket so don't even think about suing me. Don't have much money anyway and I would die than let you have my Fruits Basket series. Grrrrrrrr.**

**PS- HELP ME WITH THE NAME!!!!**

**POV- Kyo**

**Where are you, Tohru?**

** I've been asking myself the same question for months, ever since you walked out on us all without a reason. I don't really know how long it's been- seven or eight months, I guess. All I do know is that it's been way too long.**

** I also used to wonder if it had been my fault you had left, all because of one night of overwhelming feelings that I had for you, and if you took pity on me to continue what we were doing in secret. I hated myself for not seeing that you'd leave a couple weeks later, still do sometimes. My hatred towards myself was usually stronger that my loathing towards the perfect prince rat of the Sohmas.**

** A couple weeks ago, Shigure finally cracked (probably taking pity on my distressed, broken state) and told me that you had taken a step towards destruction to visit Akito. When I got the nerve to ask that damn rooster what had happened that day you came to see him, he lied to my face saying that you asked him to allow her leave our home. The fact that he was smiling through the whole explanation let me know that he was falsifying the truth.**

** Ever since, I've been living with that damn rat in a small apartment hours away from the people who sent you away from us, trying to find you, where ever you were. Rent is unbelievably high where we took residence, not that money matters. As far as I'm concerned, finding you is my top priority, Money is only helping us live on to see you once again, however much longer it will be until then**

**I only that God that we all got our high school diplomas before your absence.**

** I took a job at a hospital nearby, short enough distance to walk to it, and Yuki is practically gone all day and night doing two separate jobs- flipping burgers at a McDonalds and being a doctor's assistant like me. Sometimes we're also hired to put on plays and fight what the children think is make-believe. It's hard to believe that I'm so good with kids- not that I hate them or anything, but it's hard to believe that the man who was cursed with the cat spirit, shunned by his own family, is accepted by kids.**

** I'm working right now with my superior, Doctor William F. Harrison (his middle initial I'm guessing is f---head), nothing happening for the fourth hour of being at work once more. Then again, nothing ever occurs in these walls. It's such a small town with REALLY BAD apartment prices.**

** A painful cry grabs at my ears, the cry familiar even from where I stand, a couple halls away from the front desk. I drop my notepad and pen, running at full speed to where my ears lead me, hoping against hope that it wasn't you in a stretcher from a near fatal accident. (Hell, I've seen them all since I've worked here.)**

** I reach my destination, my mouth dropping in awe. It IS you, no stretcher in tow, but in a wheelchair with a large belly. I curse at myself for some reason as I wonder why your husband or boyfriend who's fathering the child isn't with you. My feet rush to your side as you pass the papers to the receptionist, me not hearing the woman say, "Thank God, Kyo! I've been calling for Harrison ever since Miss Honda came in!"**

**Our eyes meet before I reach your wheelchair, and now I rush on through your confused stare and my slowly breaking heart.**

** "What room are you putting her in?" I questioned the receptionist quickly, roughly taking the handles of Tohru's chair, nearly breaking them with my grip. She replied with the same 'friendliness', if you can call it that, room one-oh-one. I hot-foot us to the room (nearly forgetting the keys), trying not to think that this kid isn't mine, no matter how much I wanted it to be. I help you into the hospital 'gown' and then into the bed, taking the cold seat next to her bunk.**

**"Why are you here, Kyo-kun?"**

**Your words catch me off guard. "I work here as an under-study. Got the job a few weeks after leaving Shigure's house." _After getting myself up from the floor_, I silently add in my mind. I pause, trying not to let my anger overwhelm me. "So tell me, Tohru, why did you go and see Akito?" You stare at me in disbelief, as if I wasn't supposed to know about your visit to the main house. "He said that you asking to leave the house on your own. I know that rooster was lying, especially after I found out that our curse was broken." I see your eyes glisten with happy tears for our family as I put my hand on top of yours, caressing your skin. "Why did you leave?" _-me?_, I continued in my head. "I probably love you a lot more than the guy that did this to you. I've even tried to reconcile with that damn rat for you since you left the house." I paused, raising my eyes to meet yours. "Why did you leave me?" I know I sound weak right now, but I can't do anything for restraining my emotions- never could, really.**

** You smile softly back at me, embracing my hand a bit tighter than before. "I left because I told Akito that I wanted to leave", you pause slightly, a confused stare watching you from my eyes, my breath catching in my throat as you paused. "I told him that I wanted to leave with you, Kyo-kun." My heart lifts as you say the words, you trying to explain that if you knew the curse was broken, you would have braved the evil rooster instead of going away. You blush as you pause your explanations once again, placing a hand on your enlarged belly, not daring to look me in my eyes now for some reason. "And the person that did this to me, that made me pregnant, I mean, is-"**

**Our eyes both go to the door as it swings open, that damn rat and his superior in the doorway.**

** "Yuki!" I hear you shout out to your friend. I wonder for a moment if that was supposed to be a double meaning, making me look at you in surprise and in want of answers. As you embrace the prince, I hear you whisper, "It's almost been a year, hasn't it?", allowing me to sigh in relief. Hell, the last person to have 'contact' (if I may call it that) with Tohru was me before she left.**

**He looks at me, and vice-versa.**

**"Rat."**

** "Cat." He looks at me expectantly, as if I knew whatever he was asking with his eyes. Like I would know. I try not looking at him at all. "How are you in here with Miss Honda?" His voice sounds accusing, as if I had destroyed all his hopes by being here first.**

** Before I could calmly snap back at him (our newfound cousin-to-cousin relationship due to Tohru), I hear your angelic voice say something I'd never expect. "He's my baby's father." My eyes race back to you, Yuki's to me, both of us confused to a great extent. Your eyes are on the blanket wrapped around you, deciding not to look at either of us. "I was going to tell you, Kyo-kun, but I wasn't sure if Akito would let it go through the mail or if he'd come and try to erase my mind. I just couldn't lose my memories, or the knowledge of the act that created this", your hand falls once more onto your stomach, " or our child. I couldn't lose anything about you, Kyo-kun." You quickly fling yourself in my arms before I can react, and I carefully hug you back, trying to soothe you now. To be truthful, I had been waiting to turn into the cat once again because I'm still not used to the fact that I can touch you without being an arms length away. "I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun."**

** "It's okay", I coo softly. "Don't be sorry, Tohru. It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but I will be now so don't worry anymore that Akito will hurt you. I'll protect all of us, I promise." I pry you off of me, softly but demanding enough, and help you lay back down on the bed. "Now you have to lay down, Tohru-dono, and rest. I'm going to send for a priest. Yuki, you tell Harrison that my fiancee is in labor so I can't go back to work." He nods at me, exiting the room quickly so he probably can't stare at my large grin. "I'll check the dilation, Doc, and call when it reaches ten." The doctor Yuki came in with left briskly, knowing all too well what happened if you didn't do what I wanted- which he now saw as leave.**

** "Fiancee?" you repeat in surprise and daze as I grab a ruler from a cupboard in the corner of the room. "Priest?" It dawns on you what I'm going to do, what I'm arranging. "You aren't thinking..? Are you?" I roll my wheeled chair over to you, smirking to myself as I roll the blanket past your knees which are in the air. "You aren't really thinking to marry me, are you, Kyo-kun?"**

**"And if I am, Honda Tohru?" I ask her back. _Five inches_, I think to myself. _We have a bit until I see my own kid! In a couple hours, I'll have a kid!_ I roll over to your lying down form, my smirk probably an over-the-top smile now. "You don't want to be Sohma Tohru instead?" I got off of my chair, kneeling down to the side of your bed, pulling a box from my pants pocket. "Would you, Honda Tohru, please take my hand in marriage?" I open the velvet box, revealing a ring with a small diamond on it. (I wasn't about to tell her how much it cost me- it was the reason that I had to wait a couple weeks to leave Shigure's house.) I lowered my eyes, as if I was afraid of rejection. Then again, I am afraid of that, always have been since I even thought about popping the question to you.**

** I feel your arms wrap around my lowered head, whispering into my ear, "I'd love to, Kyo-kun." My lips rise quickly to meet yours for a fierce kiss as I place the ring on your dainty finger, same size as you were the day you left (thankfully enough). We part for air and you say that you love me, me replying the same, returning for another passionate kiss.**

** I pull away, not knowing why but knowing well enough that I should. "I need to call the priest", I whisper softly to her, remembering why finally, walking over to the phone to only calm me down and do what I have to. I dialed the front desk's number. "Send a priest to room one-oh-one to marry me and Miss Honda." I hear the woman on the other end ask a question about the birth certificate papers that you handed in earlier. "Change her last name to Sohma for me." I hang up the phone with my crooked smile, turning to see that you're wearing the grin that left my world almost a year ago.**

** I had to be the most happiest man alive right now. I was going to have HONDA TOHRU, the woman I've loved for years, as my wife! I was going to have a kid with her, for Christ's sake! If any of this, I was far past ecstatic about this. My crappy life had taken a perminet turn for the better!**

** Your happy smile fades and is replaced by a painful look. I rush over from the phone, grabbing your hand tightly. "It's okay, Tohru", I tell you calmly, trying to think of how to act in our situation. "It's just a contraction. It'll pass." You grip my hand tighter, and I let you, trying to ease your pain. I wipe off your forehead of sweat. Soon, your firm grip fades and your grin reappears.**

**"I'm happy you're here, Kyo-kun", I hear you whisper to me.**

**"Me too."**

** We must have been like that for hours, holding each other's hands, me trying to help you through the contractions. I tried prying information out of you so I could get your mind on something more pleasant but, to my surprise, you knew nothing about the baby. Uo and Hana had paid for your check-ups (which makes me want to thank Yankee and Psychic) at a different hospital but Uo had driven you here for the delivery (which kind of makes me wonder if she saw me here working. She does like to give me heart attacks, now that I think about it).**

**"Where's Uo, anyway?" I ask you.**

** "She said that she was parking the car but that had to have been hours ago." I see you smile, even though I can feel that your grip is a lot tighter than a minute ago.**

** "She's probably having trouble at the front desk", I tell her. "I can get her if you want." You shake your head quickly, probably not wanting my hand to leave your death grip. "Then she'll see you after the delivery." You nod at me, as if agreeing that she will- or should, whichever.**

** The door opened behind me, revealing a man in a black robe and a white collar. "Nice to see you again, Kyo-san", he says with a chuckle as he entered the room. "Last time I saw you was at that hospital bed funeral a couple days ago." He paused, looking around the room, trying to find something that he didn't see. "Anyway, where's the groom?"**

** "You're looking at him." His eyes widen as mine close in happiness from just saying it, but other than that, the guy looked the same. "We don't have that much time, so start, will ya?"**

** "But we need witnesses", he told me. It was then that Yuki had made his reappearance, dragging along Uo and Hana not far behind him. The priest rolls his eyes, opening his book to the marked page somewhere in the middle of his big old book. "Okay. Here we go. Dearly beloved-"**

** "Kyo, it's coming!" you yell suddenly, alerting me. I wave my hands, signaling him to speed up, me noticing Yuki bolt out from the room as if the damn rat was on fire. I grab your hand fast, my eyes frantic as I feel that your grasp is a lot fiercer than the contraction hand grips.**

** "Why does this always happen when I start a ceremony?" the priest sighed, taking to himself about the problems wedding and babies had together. He decided that it was time for the condensed version, one that he always seemed to end up using in hospitals. "Kyo, do you?"**

** I nod vehemently. "I love Tohru too much to let her leave again. So, yes, of course I'll marry her." My eyes are on you, my sleeve wiping off the more evident sweat from your brow.**

**"Tohru, do you?"**

** I watch you nod hesitantly, moving uncomfortably in the sheets of the hospital bed, breathing a bit hard to deal with this new pain.**

**"Rings?"**

** I know that you have yours but what am I supposed to do. If we didn't both have rings, we couldn't really get married, could we?**

** "Hey, 'Orangetop'!" Uo's voice leads my eyes away from Tohru for a short moment, me watching her pull something out of her pocket. "Tohru-chan was going to ask you to give your kid YOUR last name, so I got something for just this occasion." She throws it to me, aiming straight for my head probably because she blamed me for your pain. I catch it easily, opening the box to see a golden plain band. "If you make her unhappy, you won't live to see another day. Got that?" I laugh uneasily, placing the ring on my left ring finger, nodding to her a silent promise that I know she'll hold over my head for the rest of my life.**

** "Good. I pronounce you husband and wife. Now go have your kid." I kiss you quickly, knowingly accepting why you hadn't really returned it, and began pulling the sheets out from your bed to ready movement.**

** The doors fly open, the prince and doctors rushing inside with a stretcher. As the doctors lower the bars, rat-boy and I grab the sheets, carefully moving you onto the bed on wheels. Soon, we've all rushed out of the room, running down to the delivery room. I hold your hand the whole way, listening to your painful moans.**

** About and hour or two later, I'm holding onto our twins with one grin happy grin on my face. We haven't even decided on names yet, but for one boy and girl, it shouldn't be that hard, right? Truth is, I'm waiting for you to wake up from your nap since you're tired from the delivery. I've heard that it's normal, especially for a girl's first time.**

** Uo and Hana are asleep in the waiting room, so I didn't want to wake them until my dear, sweet Tohru woke up (I have to admit that I'm beginning to sound a lot like Shigure, which for anyone is a scary thought). It feels good calling you that- mine, I mean. It kind of feels normal, like you've always been mine, and now you always will be too.**

**"Kyo", I hear your sweat voice whisper. "How are the babies? Are they all right still?"**

** I smile at you worried gaze, and I only assume that your dream wasn't that peaceful. "They're alright", I murmur back. "They've been sleeping for a while now but I'm sure that they can't wait to be held by they're mom again. Hell, if you were my mother, I'd wanna be held all the time." I smirk at you from across the room, still hold my children in a soft embrace. "But since you're my wife, I'll have to just live with the holding that sent these two into our lives." Quietly, I walk over to you and you carefully take our son from my arms. "We still haven't given them names yet", I tell her softly.**

**"You didn't give them names?" you ask in surprise, as if you had been expecting me to.**

** I only smile back at you. "I was waiting for you to wake up. Didn't want you hating me if I thought up some stupid names. That's the last thing I want to happen- hating me, I mean." I sit down next to you, holding our daughter in a soft but firm embrace. I look down to her, a deep sorrow entering my soul for something I regretted. "I you want to hate me, do it because I wasn't there for your pregnancy."**

**You hug me with your free arm. "I couldn't hate you, Kyo-kun. I love you too much to hate you."**

** I turn around to look into your dazzling blue eyes. "I don't exactly remember hearing that you loved me in the delivery room. What I heard was _'I'm not letting you touch me ever again'_ a couple times and _'I hate you for doing this to me' _and-" You cut me off with a soft kiss on the lips, me feeling as if this had been my first kiss to the woman I love. As we part, I whisper, "Your forgiven", to you, a smirk on my face.**

**"How about Sohma Kyo the Second for our son?"**

** I shook my head in disagreement, eyes low on our daughter's sleeping form. "No. There's too much pain that goes with that name. Only one good thing came out of it."**

**"What's that?" Your worry astounds me, but I smile at you.**

** "You, Tohru", I tell her, my smirk turning into my nervous grin. "Your the one good thing that came out of my life." I hug her gently with my leftover arm. "You changed me for the better." I kiss your head softly. "I love you, Sohma Tohru. So much that it hurt to know you left me for some reason I didn't know. I actually cried a couple times, thinking that you left because of me."**

** "I love you too, Kyo-kun. You shouldn't have to cry because of me." You pause for a moment, allowing me to stare at you as you thought something over. "How about Kyoshiro?"**

** I smile largely at you. "You really want the name Kyo in there, don't you?" I pretend to think for a moment, then nod in acceptation of the name. Hell, it wasn't my name exactly. "Now that he has a name, what about her?"**

**You grin at me that same smile that always makes me into Kyo-goo. "I named our son so why don't you try?"**

** "Kyoko", I answer quickly, recalling that this name once belonged to her mother. Tohru probably wanted only what I did, and I want to make her happy. I watch your eyes brim with tears, nodding in agreement, seeing for yourself that she would eventually have her father's hair color. But even so, you could see my intentions, though as little as they seem right now.**

** You capture my lips as soon a tear falls down your cheek- a quite heated kiss, might I add. As we part this time, breathing hard with the small amount of air that we had taken in, you whisper softly to me, "It's perfect." I wipe away the fragment of the tear line with a soft smile, returning again for yet another kiss.**

**I learned something today. It's some knowledge that I'll always remember, always cherish as the decades go by us:**

**I love you, Sohma Tohru. Forever and a day.**

**THE END**

* * *

**orokid: Okay, I know. Sappy. But I am the Sap Queen of my town. Mwahahahahaha. I mean, I'm TRYING to be the Sap Queen of my town. (Mwahaha, what do those impudent humans know about sap!? It is my knowing! Mine! MINE!)**

**Best Friend Abel: (slaps head) We heard you. And if you don't want your real name know to the world, you must beat me in a boken competition, A-!**

**Orokid: (smiles as I clasp his mouth shut) Okay! (Five seconds later ) You will never tell anyone my real name, Abel! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha............ (Deep breath in, quickly swallowing something ) Okay, I'm done. I apologize for my earlier actions. I wasn't taking my crazy medicines.  
**

**Abel: Look it the perdy birdies...  
**

**Orokid: Eh heh heh. Guess I hit him a BIT too hard...  
**

* * *

**Okay, question of the fanfic (answer on review page)- Has anyone heard of Norco, California? And if so, (gives questioning eye) do I know you?**


End file.
